


(in)dependence

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon RPF
Genre: Fourth of July, M/M, Teenage AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi I deleted my ao3 acc but I'm back now and I forgot how to use the controls so this is probably pretty whack looking.(also yes it's short and yes it's not the 4th and no I'm not american)





	(in)dependence

Griffin didn't know how he let this happen. 

He had told himself so many times, over and over again. 

_Nick is just a friend._  
_Nick is just a friend._  
_**Nick is just a friend.** _

Of course, none of that mattered. Every warning sign was completely out the window as they stood together, gazing at the sky. Rather, Nick was. Griffin just wanted to look at Nick. 

The colours played across his angular face, lighting his features with pinks and blues. He had a small smile on his face, completely relaxed.  
Griffin jumped every time he heard the bang of one going off.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Nick said dreamily, not looking to Griffin. "I love the big loud ones."

Griffin nodded, following Nick's eyes. "Yeah. They're, uh, really nice." He answered, laughing a little. 

Nick was quiet. Griffin held his breath. He should just tell Nick. They've been friends for years, and the worst that could happen is Nick reacting badly. Or telling Griffin he never wanted to see him again.

His train of thoughts got increasingly worse until Nick spoke again, quietly. "You okay, Griff? You seem a little off."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm great." Griffin smiled unconvincingly. Why couldn't Nick be a terrible person? None of this would've even started if Nick was a dickhead.  
But no.

And then Nick's hand brushed Griffin. It was so soft at first that Griffin thought he imagined it, but Nick did it again, more forceful. Griffin just froze, sort of like deer do when they're .3 seconds away from death.

"Hold my hand, asshole." Nick said, sounding sheepish. 

Griffin grabbed Nick's hand, lacing their fingers together. He could already feel his face flushing. "S-sorry." He mumbled, and heard Nick chuckle in response. The fireworks exploded in the distance, and Griffin took a deep breath. "Hey, uh, Nick?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Like, I don't want to bother you, but I sorta need to tell you something." He started slowly. He felt Nick's grip on his hand loosen slightly, but couldn't bring himself to look Nick in the eyes. "I really like you."

Nick nodded. "I like you too, Griff."

"No, Nick, in the gay way." Griffin replied, feeling his chest tighten. Nick was silent. He should've just left it alone.

The last firework went up, a huge gold one. It lit up the smoke of the past fireworks behind it, like ghosts. 

"Yeah?" Nick said, looking up at Griffin. "That's cool. I do, too."

"Really?"

"Do you think I'm holding your hand in a bro-way?" Nick raised an eyebrow, smiling.

Griffin laughed, squeezing Nick's hand tight. "No, I just...I'm really happy, Nick."

Nick nodded again, resting his head on Griffin's shoulder. "Me, too."

And for a moment, it felt like everything would be perfect forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I deleted my ao3 acc but I'm back now and I forgot how to use the controls so this is probably pretty whack looking.  
> (also yes it's short and yes it's not the 4th and no I'm not american)


End file.
